Juego de novios
by SweetGothic
Summary: No te lo tomes en serio, es solo un simple juego de niños.


**Juego de novios**

Después de un largo y agotador día de clases, los adolescentes Heather y Alejandro estaban sentados juntos en la banca de un parque. Rodeados de parejas que caminaban, reían y disfrutaban el momento. Heather se asqueaba cada vez que veía una pareja besándose. Ella era hermosa, muchos chicos se le acercaban con cumplidos (a veces groseros), pero jamás tenia éxito en sus relaciones, ya que también era odiosa y malcriada.

-_Supongo que somos las sobras del mundo_- dijo Alejandro rompiendo el rotundo silencio.

-_¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no soy las sobras de nada!- _respondió la asiática con ironía.

-_Literalmente._

-_Si tienes dificultades en tu vida social ¡Es tu problema perdedor!- _gritó aun más fuerte.

_-Juguemos algo._

_-¿No estás un poco adulto para jugar como bebe?_

-_Yo seré tu novio por 14 días y tú serás mi novia_- propuso Alejandro con total normalidad, como si se tratara de un simple juego de niños.

-_En tus sueños inútil_- reaccionó al instante.

-_Si tanto me odias, se puede saber ¿Por qué estas sentada en la misma banca que yo?_- preguntó el latino.

_-Yo llegué primero._

-_No es así_- Heather no respondió, simplemente no se le ocurrió una buena escusa.

-_Está bien, pero solo serán 14 días, y ni se te ocurra mencionarlo o te arrepentirás_- amenazó. El chico quedó sorprendido, la verdad es que fue una broma, no esperaba que ella aceptar. Ambos se levantaron y regresaron a sus hogares.

-Día 1-

Ese día, Alejandro invitó a su "novia" a ver su primera película juntos. A Heather no le gustó mucho la idea, de hecho, le escupió (literalmente..) en la cara. Pero luego, la chica recordó el –maldito- juego y con fastidio, aceptó sin disculparse. Alejandro estaba muy entusiasmado con el juego, Heather parecía odiarlo.

-Día 5-

La falsa pareja fueron a la feria y entraron a la casa del terror. Heather se asustó y tomó la mano del chico. Al darse cuenta, la soltó inmediatamente, quedando un poco avergonzada. Alejandro sonrió seductoramente ante su reacción y rodeó su brazo en el cuello de la chica.

_-¡Quítate atrevido!-_ exclamó, escapando del brazo del chico.

-Día 8-

Heather fue al adivino "arrastrada" por Alejandro. Él joven le preguntó al anciano sobre su futuro.

-_Tesoros míos, no malgasten el tiempo que tienen juntos, estén juntos y felices_- respondió el exótico adivino, seguido, su cara estaba llena de lagrimas.

Los dos chicos salieron con prisa de la carpa.

_-Y pensar que le pagaste por decir esas cursilerías -_ dijo la asiática.

-Día 10-

Tomaron un autobús para llegar a un restaurante (Alejandro se esforzaba mucho por hacer agradables esas dos semanas, y Heather estaba comenzando a gustarle). Se quedaron parados en este, aguantados de las manijas que había en el techo, uno delante del otro. El autobús comenzó a moverse bruscamente, y la chica cayó sobre su "novio", dándose asi su primer beso (accidental). Cuando este acabó, el chico la ayudó a levantarse, se miraron a los ojos por pocos segundos, luego actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Día 13-

Aquella noche, estaban sentados en la misma banca donde aceptaron el juego. Todo era ligeramente diferente, el notaba que ella disfrutaba cuando estaban juntos.

_-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-_ preguntó Alejandro al sentir sequedad en la garganta.

_-Un agua mineral, por favor_- sí, todo era diferente, por lo menos dijo "por favor".

Veinte minutos después, un extraño se acercó a la joven.

-_¿Eres Heather?- _preguntó este.

-_Sí, ¿Te conozco?_

-_Es que a Alejandro lo atropelló un conductor ebrio y está en el hospital bastante grave. El pregunta por usted._

La asiática, deprisa llegó al hospital, cruzó los largos e intrigantes pasillos de este, y entró a la habitación. El estaba en una camilla, inconsciente. Con un respirador conectado a su cuerpo. El doctor la llamó y le entregó una carta y una botella con agua. La carta decía:

"_Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que eres una chica muy hermosa, amo tu forma de ser. Antes que termine el juego, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia para siempre _

_Te ama, Alejandro"_

Al terminar de leer, el rostro de Heather se llenó de lágrimas.

_-Si.. Quiero- _dijo la chica con dificultad.

De repente, el reloj marcó las 12, y el cuerpo del chico dejó de funcionar…. Ya era el día 14.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy corto (ni llegué a las mil palabras) y muy sencillo.. Bueno, es lo mejor que puedo hacer en una hora de computadora al día :**

**Maté a Alejandro ¿Debería sentirme mal? ¡No me odien! Dx **

**Espero que les haya gustado y... ¿Me dejas un review? OwO**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
